THe killer in the mansion
by sportsgallol
Summary: What if nya and kai hade a uncle named jerry who is the richest man in ninjago? When kai, nya and their friends come to see him, as well as other family members of kai and nya's, they find themselves trapped in the mansion with a murder. Who is he and what does he want? Will they survive and solve the mystery or will they all die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the movie clue and the TV show Scooby doo mystery Inc. The ninjas, nya, Lloyd, wu, and Garmadon are the main characters.**

Kai's pov:

I walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast to get the day started. No serpentine were spotted for a week so far. I sat down between my sister nya and my buddy cole, zane place in front of me a plate of bacon with eggs. "Well at least cole isn't cooking breakfast this time." "Hey, my cooking isn't that bad." Said cole as he grab a piece of bacon from my plate. I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me, the last time you cook breakfast the bacon was burned into crisp and the eggs had chicks in them." Said jay as he rolled his eyes. "Ok, my cooking is a little bad." Cole said with a shrug. Garmadon chuckled. "Maybe you should take some cooking lessons from zane." We heard a knock at the door and nya got up. "I'll go get it." She said. Nya walked out of the room.

Nya's pov:

I walk out of the dining room and walk to the door and open the door. It was just the mailman. "Hello nya how's everything?" he asked. I smiled. "Good." The mailman gave me a package and a few letters. "That's all I have dear, have a nice day." I waved goodbye. "Thank you." I walked back in the dining room with the mail. "Anything for me?" cole asked. "Yeah, you have package." I said as I handed him the box. Garmadon grin. "Is it cooking books, they could definitely help you and us so we wouldn't end up with poison in our stomachs." Cole glared at Garmadon. "No wise guy it's the new video game I ordered." As I handed out the usual mail to everybody, I noticed a letter that was addressed to me and kai. "Hey kai, there is a letter to you and me." Kai walked over toward me. "Who's it from?" he asked. I looked at the addressed and shrugged. "I don't know let's just read it and find out." I open the letter and read it out loud. It read:

_Dear Kai and nya,_

_We haven't seen each other for a long time. I know that it is sad that your parents have died long ago, it has given me a broken heart for them for their terrible faith. I invite you to come to my home so you can meet the rest of your family, also that I need to tell you some news that you should hear. You may bring your friends if you wish to. I hope I get to meet you two again after all these years._

_Love,_

_Uncle jerry_

I looked at kai. "Should we go visited him kai?" Kai nodded. "It has been awhile since we last seen him, I guess we should." Kai looked at sensei wu. Sensei wu nodded. "I don't see why not." Said sensei wu. "I'll go ahead and set course for our destination." I said as I ran into the control room.

Cole's pov:

"Anything that we should know about this guy?" I asked kai. "He is one of the richest people in ninjago and he lives in a huge mansion far away from ninjago city." Kai answered. "Rich? Heck, we might get a vacation from this!" said jay. Kai smack jay upside the head. "It's not a vacation, it's just a little family reunion." Jay groaned. "You're no fun!" He whined. Kai rolled his eyes. "Why do I still allow you to date my sister?"

No one's pov:

So they set course to uncle jerry's. At the mansion stood a tall, thin man with light gray hair and brown eyes. With the help of his cane he walks into his bed room and sits down on his bed. He sigh. Suddenly the door closed. The man noticed a shadowy figure coming closer to him. "Did you send them the letter?" the shadowy figure asked. The old man nodded. "I'm sure they have it by now, they will arrive in a few days." "Good." Said the figure. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance." Said the man angrily. The figure chuckled and pull out a knife. "You are weak, and you know that if you disobey me that trouble will come your way. Besides, I need you alive so you can bring the other family members to me." "So you can kill them!?" The old man yelled. The shadowy figure threw his knife and it landed on the wall. Then he gave out a dark chuckle. "One by one."

**Who do you think the shadowy figure is? **

**Colosso: I will be in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the story so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**You can guess who the murder is if you want to. Be on the lookout for clues at the end of each chapter. By the way in this story colosso is not thirteen, he is twenty years old.**

No one's pov:

Three days later, the ninja, nya, Garmadon, wu, and Lloyd have finally arrived at the mansion. They all walked up the steps and nya rang the doorbell. A woman with blue eyes opens the door. She had curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, she wore a French maid's outfit with black high heels. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. "Hi, I'm nya and we are here to see uncle jerry." Answered nya. The women smiled. "Ah, I see, you are jerry's niece is that correct?" Nya nodded. "My brother and I got his message and decided to see what he wanted." The women step aside. "Follow me, the others are in the living room chatting. By the way, my name is Maggie." "So you are a maid?" Cole asked. Maggie nodded. "Yes." Cole grinned. "You can clean my room anytime baby." Maggie blushed. Kai smacks cole upside the head. "Seriously?" Cole grinned. "She looked at least 22 years old to me, so that's close enough right?" Kai rolled his eyes.

Nya's pov:

As we walked into the living room, the people who were talking to each other stop and looked at us. Maggie was the first to talk after the few seconds of silence. "Mister Jerry, your niece and nephew have arrived and they have brought company with them." Uncle jerry grabbed his cane and walked over to us. "Kai, nya, so good to see you again!" He exclaimed as he hug me and kai. He let go of us and stood there with a smile on his face. "Welcome kids, now, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I smiled and introduced my friend to my uncle. "These are my friend's cole, Zane, Lloyd, Garmadon, wu, and my boyfriend jay." "Boyfriend, well ain't that interesting? Jay my boy, did you have sex with her yet?" My face turned red. "Uncle Jerry!" Uncle jerry chuckled. "I'm just pulling your leg dear, I'm sure you and jay did not do that at all. Right jay?" Jay whose face was red as mine nodded. "Come now and sit and meet the others." He said. We all sat down as uncle jerry settle down on his chair. "Nya, kai, I hope you remember Uncle Ricky, Aunt Mary, and their baby Alice." Aunt mary smiled at me. "Would you like to hold Alice nya?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. She walked over to me and put Alice on my lap. I looked at the baby who was now on my lap. Alice stared back at me, then she laugh. "I'm also sure that you remember my son colosso and his pet parrot professor Pericles. Say hello colosso." Uncle jerry said. "Hey." He said. The parrot stared at me with its green eyes. Then the butler came in. "Is there anything that I can get you sir?" He asked. Uncle jerry grinned. "Could you make all of us some chocolate cake and make us some tea?" "Yeah cake!" Cole said happily. I chuckled. Cole and his cake. I thought.

Kai's pov:

As the butler left everyone became quiet. Uncle jerry spoke. "The reason I called you here is because I want to talk to you about the will of kai and nya's parents. They do not have much though. Kai is giving the owner ship of the four weapons shop. Nya, you are given to have your mother's jewelry." I am afraid that is it though." I could see nya with tears forming from her eyes, I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around nya to comfort her. I looked at uncle jerry. "If this was about are parents, why is everyone else here?" Uncle jerry frowned. "There is another reason why I brought you here but I cannot tell you." Aunt mary frowned as well. "I thought you said this was a family reunion?" "It is, but only a short one." Uncle jerry said. Uncle ricky got up. "Well I see that this is a waste of time, we are leaving!" Uncle ricky walked away. Aunt Mary sigh. "I am sorry for Ricky's behavior, he is usually in a bad mood." "I'm going to my room dad." Colosso said as he left. Uncle ricky then ran back into the living room. "What is the meaning of this jerry, the doors are locked!" Suddenly the lights turn off. Then I heard a crash and someone screaming. "Is everyone okay!?" I shouted. Then the lights turned back on. Nya and aunt marry screamed. I turn to see what made them so freaked out and I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw what it was. There lied uncle jerry with a knife into his chest as blood slowly poured out of him. Aunt Mary covered her eyes trying to erase the picture of what she saw. Alice started crying, so did nya. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Then I noticed a note beside uncle jerry. I picked it up and read it to myself. Here's what it read:

_My little game has just begun. But beware, you should trust no one._

**There is no clue for you in this chapter. But now you have met the family members. Uncle jerry is now dead. Do you know who this killer is? **


End file.
